


Confessions

by ValeReads



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confusion, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Jealous Kuroo Tetsurou, Jealousy, Kuroo come back, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Oblivious Kozume Kenma, Oblivious Kuroo Tetsurou, POV Kuroo Tetsurou, Volleyball Dorks in Love, kuroo is trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValeReads/pseuds/ValeReads
Summary: Kuroo is used to receiving confessions and he never really cared about it until one day someone approaches him. He was about to reject her, but the girl asks about Kenma.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 290





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!!

The sun is bothering his eyes, he blinks a couple of times to get used to its great light, his hand is resting on his cheek as he looks out the window and he is doodling with his free hand on in his notebook. It’s the second time he yawns in a row when he decides to pay attention to the history class, but the teacher was reciting the book just as it was written, so he just has to study the pages later. Kuroo loves to participate in class but the soft voice of the teacher and her lack of enthusiasm for teaching provoke him nothing but boredom.

  
  


He writes a few things in his notebook without interest to then take out his hidden phone to answer the meme that Bokuto sent him with an exaggerated laugh and a sticker. He sees that Kenma is online and sends him a furious Emoji telling him to pay attention in class, as soon as he sends it he notices that Kenma disconnects, he puts his phone on his pocket with a slight smile on his face. When the class ends Kuroo is one of the first students to leave, he walks briskly greeting some classmates, when he sees the English teacher juggling with several books in her hands, he comes to help her and leaves them on the classroom desk. 

  
  


"No problem," he answers her with a smile and waving his hand, a group of girls pass by him and mutter something between small laughs, he smirks at them.

  
  


When he finally reaches Kenma's classroom, he knocks twice, but it's enough for him to look up from his game and move toward the door. "And then I told him that I would kick him out of the group myself if he didn't know how to do his part properly" he says to Kenma as they sit on the deserted stairs, he only nods during his story.

  
  


"He's an idiot, you should just kick him out of the project," he says when he finishes speaking.

"I will, but I have to give him at least one more chance."

Kenma is in his concentration mode playing his new battle game, he could tell by the furious way in which he presses the buttons, by his deep gaze with narrowed eyes and because he had his tongue out, his face was screaming concentration. With a sigh, he starts playing with his own cell phone, he responds to a few messages in the volleyball chat group, he scrolls down on instagram laughing at some memes and he checks important news on Twitter. He is surprised when he hears the bell, the time passed faster than usual, he raises his head to watch what Kenma is doing. Apparently, he still can’t beat the final boss. He touches his shoulder lightly and the two get up to walk to Kenma’s classroom in a comfortable silence. 

"Oi Kenma!" The blonde turns around before entering his classroom. "Today I’m gonna be a little late for practice, it’s my turn to clean the classroom," he nods once at him. "Do all of your laps! I will be watching you even without me being there," he makes a gesture with his fingers pointing at his eyes, Kenma responds by rolling his eyes.

Chemistry is undoubtedly his favorite class, every question the teacher asked, Kuroo raised his hand to answer it. When the class ends and the teacher is about to leave, Kuroo asks him a question about the written report that they have to deliver online today, his classmates make discouraged sounds and look at him with a furious gaze. "Oops." The teacher reminds them with a strong and clear voice to not forget to send the report before six. Kuroo did not care what the others told him, he had already finished his report and he was ready to send it and it is a really interesting topic, his classmates will thank him later. He quickly cleans the classroom to go to practice as soon as possible, when he is leaving the room preparing to run he sees a girl outside waiting for something.  _ Someone, _ he notices a second later when she approaches him. 

"Oh come on... not now,” he says to himself when the girl timidly approaches with a letter in her hands. Kuroo constantly receives confessions from the girls at school, he found it flattering at first, now it is just annoying. He hates rejecting the girls, he is not good at it, some of them cry and of course that makes him feel sad and a bit guilty. He never accepts their confessions because umm uhh volleyball... He is very busy with his senior year and being a team captain leaves him with no time for a girlfriend. That’s the speech he has rehearsed from memory when the girls approach him. Of course, he adds some lines telling them how kind and sweet they are, and that they will find someone who appreciates them and will dedicate all their time for them. He hopes the girl gives him chocolates, he tells himself as he runs his tongue over his lips.

"Uhh h-hi, I'm Misaki Saiko, I’m a first-year and I've been to several of your volleyball games."

He has to lower his eyes to see her directly, Misaki is very, very short, her hair is brown and long, almost reaching to her hips, her eyes are the same color as her hair. To be honest, she is a really pretty girl. He doesn't remember seeing her in the stands, but he never pays much attention to that. She looks sweet so he vows to reject her quite carefully.

"Nice to meet you Misaki, I'm Kuroo Tetsurou," he offers him a kind smile. "Would you mind talking while we walk? It's just that I'm a bit late for practice," he says as he extends his hand to guide the way. She shyly nods at him. "I'm glad you come to the games, Nekoma needs as much motivation as possible." The two walk towards the gym, Kuroo goes at a slow pace so as not to leave Misaki behind.

  
  


"Ehh, yeah... I like volleyball."

The girl has her head down and her fingers are squeezing the letter so tightly that it’s most likely wrinkling the whole letter. "In that case you should go to our game on Friday, it's a training match, but it's here in the gym."

"Ohh, yes I will think about it."

They keep walking without speaking, Kuroo runs his hand through his messy dark hair. He really doesn't know what to talk about, he whistles for a few seconds without looking at her face. "And... do you play?"

"Uh?" The girl looks up.

"Volleyball, do you play?"

"Ohh no. No, no, I'm too clumsy to play it, I just like to watch it, sports are not really my thing."

Kuroo smiles at her nervously, they are almost arriving and he has to go change his clothes to play. He doesn’t want his teammates to see him with her, they will tease him as they always do when they see him talking to a girl. "Well, umm, I have to go in, so ehh, see you later?"

The girl looks at her shoes for a long twenty seconds before extending the letter to him with both of her hands without making eye contact. Kuroo sighs deeply, he has the words ready in his mind to answer her. 

"C-Can you give this to Kozume-san?"

Good thing that Misaki is still looking at the floor, because Kuroo is with his mouth wide open ready for an army of flies to enter, his eyes are just as big. He tries to find a part of his speech in his brain to know what to answer her. Should I go for Kenma? No, I will not interrupt him at practice.

"Ehh, it's the setter." The girl says slightly looking up.

"I know who he is." He replies in a voice more irritated than he had planned. "I mean, we are friends," childhood friends, best friends. "Are you sure you don't wanna give it yourself? It could be tomorrow before class."

Misaki shakes her head, "It's just that I'm… I'm a little nervous, I don't know if words would come out of my mouth ha ha, I've seen Kozume-san before and I don't know if I can get close to him. I've seen you together several times that's why I-I thought... but if you can't- "

"It’s not a problem," he says nervously, it was not his intention to embarrass the girl. "I will do it, I don’t mind," he says with an attempt of a smile.

Misaki gives him the letter with complete delicacy, he can see a more relaxed expression on her face. "Thank you," she says with a smile.

"You’re welcome.” he says with the heavy letter in his hands.

He puts the envelope between the pages of his book on his backpack to then quickly changes clothes for practice. He ties his shoelaces unsuccessfully the first three times, he drinks a whole bottle of water and looks at the ceiling for a couple of minutes before leaving. 

  
  


"KENMA!" He yells when he sees him sitting in the stands. He gestures with his eyes to get on the court with the others, Kenma responds with a deep look. Oh, probably he was there to see the game from a different angle.

"Finally." Yaku says when he positions himself next to him.

"Sorry, it took me longer than I thought. Did Kenma do all his laps?" He turns his head around because he feels Kenma's gaze on him, he was watching him with a serious expression, like if he knew what he and Yaku were talking about. Kuroo smiles at him or tries to do so, because he only makes a slight grimace.

"Yup, I counted them myself, are you okay?"

"Yes, yes. Hmm I'm going to warm up first."

He has to admit that it’s not one of his best practices, he had his head elsewhere, which made it difficult for him to read the team's moves, his serves were horrible and he even tripped over his laces a couple of times. "It's not really my day, sorry," he says to his team when he was in the showers. When they were walking around for something to eat together, Kuroo sits outside of the store waiting for them. It was a hot day and probably even hotter days are coming, he feels a heavy weight on his shoulders, like literally... it was the letter on his backpack that he hadn’t yet shown to Kenma. He will do it when they’re alone.

"Here," Kuroo lifts his head and sees Kenma extending him an ice cream with his hand.

"Aww thanks," he accepts it and starts looking for his wallet with his other hand.

"It's okay, you always pay for me Kuro but if you insist, tomorrow it's your turn." 

He leaves the wallet in his pocket and gets up to walk with his team. He doesn’t contribute much in the conversation, Kenma is walking by his side and it’s him who stops him to not to crash against a lamppost. They don't exchange any words on the train either, Kenma was entertained with his new game so he leans on his shoulder watching him play it. Now is the time, he says to himself when they are walking to Kenma's house, he takes a few deep breaths, but he doesn't say anything, the two enter the blonde's house and go straight to his room.

"Are you okay?" He asks when they collapse into bed.

"Me? Ehh yes I'm fine."

"Kuro."

"Yes, I just have to deliver this essay and I’m exhausted, can I use your laptop?" Kenma responds by pointing under his bed, where his laptop probably is. Kuroo opens it and begins to type, "I hope not to find anything weird," he says with a funny tone.

"Shut up," Kenma says, blushing a little and trying to hide it by curling up in his bed.

Cute, he says to himself while he continues writing. After an hour they sit together to do their homework, Kuroo helps him with some subjects and topics that Kenma didn't understand. When Kenma's mom arrives, she insists that he must stay for dinner and he happily accepts. They talk together at the table, he forces Kenma to eat his vegetables as he usually does and when he is getting late, Kenma walks him to the door. His hand burned in his pocket as he held Misaki's letter, he had to give it to him, he had promised, but what if it says something bad about him? What if there’s something Kenma doesn't like? Or worse... What if there’s something Kenma likes too much? He shakes his head to push those thoughts away.

"What?"

"Nothing, uhh I'll see you tomorrow."

Kenma looks at him with narrowed eyes and knitted eyebrows before waving his hands delicately. "See you tomorrow."

He decides to go to bed early today, he stares at the ceiling of his room as he insults himself. He will throw the letter in the trash, he doubts that Kenma will return the girl's feelings so it will only save them both the unpleasant feeling, although that wouldn't be fair for either of them. He will have to teach Kenma how to reject her politely... What if Kenma doesn’t wanna reject her? He feels a pain in his chest. Misaki is cute maybe... no, no, she isn’t Kenma’s type. Well, what’s Kenma’s type? They never talk about girls, he imagines someone who would always be there for him, they could take care of each other, someone who plays video games well so they can be teams together and win, that person does not have a face on his mind. 

  
  


He tosses and turns in his bed all night. It would be good for him to have a girlfriend, he will open himself more to other people and he could have new friends, the three of them could go out together. He sighs deeply before getting up from his bed to search wildly in his pocket, without thinking he opens the envelope to read the letter, he breaks it without care and only manages to see that the letter is not that long and is written in purple colored ink.

Shit... why did he do it? He turns the letter without reading it, but he has to make sure if the girl is worthy of Kenma, he turns it over again, ughhh but he can't do this to Kenma or the girl, it's not fair.

This is how he ended up sitting at his desk at two am trying to imitate Misaki's delicate handwriting, he has already lost count of how many times he has written Kozume Kenma in the envelope to come out just like the original.

Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma…

When he is satisfied with the result he puts the letter in the envelope he made, he doubts whether to close it or not, after all, he invested a lot of work in this, nobody would know if he read it or not. At the end he keeps it intact, the envelope feels strange in his hand, he crumples the letter with all of his strength and throws it to the floor. The envelope was very wrinkled, he was only making it as similar as possible. He picks up the letter and puts it in his jacket pocket. 

  
  
  


He can't figure out the pain he feels in his chest. Concern? Yup, that must be it.

He opens and closes his fist a couple of times, what a pathetic letter, if he were to write a letter to Kenma naming all the things he likes the most about him, it would have fifty pages... minimum.

What if the girl only likes Kenma because he plays volleyball? He smiles unconsciously, Kenma wouldn't even take the time to reject her face to face if that’s the case. She probably doesn’t even know him, his friend has never talked about her, so he can assume they aren’t close. 

  
  


He can't blame Misaki though, how can someone not like Kenma? If he’s perfect. What caught Misaki's attention first? The golden of his eyes? How silky his hair is? The way he wrinkles his nose when he doesn't like something? His soft voice? The way he plays with his sleeve when he's nervous? His sense of humor? His mischievous smile? His lips?

  
  


He was still staring at the ceiling, he couldn't sleep and he was certain that not enough air was getting into his lungs, he gulps and touches his chest. W-what is this feeling? This feeling... he grabs his chest and closes his eyes, his heart was beating fast. If he writes a letter to Kenma... would he accept it?

  
  
  
  
  


"What happened to you? You look terrible."

"Jeez... thanks Kenma, you look good too, handsome as always."

He can hear a small growl coming out of him. "No, seriously," Kenma stops walking and Kuroo has to stop to turn around, Kenma's eyes were analyzing him.

"Are you okay? And do not lie to me."

"I just had a bad day, but today is a new one, so I hope it’s different."

Kenma walks to catch up with him and the two walk side by side again, "Did you… had a nightmare again?" If it wasn't the usual question as always, he wouldn't have understood what the blonde was trying to say with his soft whisper.

"Something like that, I couldn't sleep much," he didn't notice the time when he fell asleep, but the lack of sleep was reflected on his face, especially in the big circles marked under his eyes.

"You could have called me, you know that right?"

"It was late."

"I would have woken up anyway. I could have gone to your room or you could have just visited mine."

"I didn't want to bother you."

Kenma gives one of his intimidating looks, the one he reserves for anyone but him. "Don't be ridiculous, it's not a bother." He can hear as he mutters, "it never will be."

"You say that now, but do you know how difficult it’s to wake you up? I’m also concerned about my well-being, you almost ripped my hand off once." He says while he exaggeratedly touches his chest, Kenma just rolls his eyes. 

They are at the entrance of the school, he greets some classmates with his hand and near the building he can see Misaki Saiko's long hair, Kuroo gulps. It was like a ghost watching Kuroo's footsteps who knew the whole truth. He doesn’t look at her, he just keeps his eyes in front of them, Kenma is still at his side and he feels the need to put his arm around him. They practically pass by her side, Kuroo doesn’t say a word, he was breathing faster and faster, he knew that it wasn’t her fault, it was his damn feelings towards his best friend, the ones to blame here and his damn heart that kept beating at the speed of light.

"Do you know her?" Kenma asks him without looking up from his game.

"Ehh?"

"That girl, she was staring at you and now you're all tense."

"What? N- No, I don't know her. Well, I mean umm we have crossed some words in the past, but nothing more than that, do you know her?" he tries to ignore the voice that was screaming in his head.

"Yes, she congratulated me once after a game."

"Oh," he won't let his damn selfishness stop Kenma from finding someone. As strong as his feeling towards Kenma is, it is not stronger than the fear of losing him. "She's pretty, don't you think?"

Even with his head down he can see the redness on his cheeks. "I guess," he says softly.

Oh, they were out of Kenma's classroom. Kuroo clings to the letter in his pocket, he feels his hand twist in agony. "Yesterday, ummm yesterday she spoke to me," Kenma looks up to meet his eyes, "She gave me this," he hands over the crumpled letter. Kenma looks at him confused and reads his name for a few long seconds. "I should have given it to you yesterday, but my head was on another planet, sorry." Kenma continues with his eyes glued to the envelope. "I can tell she's a nice girl." The blonde puts the letter in his pocket and without saying a word he enters his classroom and sits at his spot.

Maybe he should go to the infirmary because he might have a fever, his hands are sweating, his heart is beating fast and his throat is aching. When he was at his desk he received a message from Kenma. "Thank you," it said. After a few seconds he wrote again. "For giving me the letter." Kuroo reads the message over and over trying to find a hidden clue about him rejecting the girl. "Pay attention in class," he writes to him after a few minutes. 

  
  


It's not so bad, if Kenma is happy then he would be happy too. When he hears the bell he runs to his friend's classroom. He avoids crashing into the other students in the hallway, but he doesn't stop running. Tell him, tell him, tell him, his heart was warning him... When he got to the classroom, Kenma wasn't there waiting for him.

He walks around the hall full of students, he hides in the bathroom for a while to wets his face, he looks at himself in the mirror, the drops of water are running down his forehead. What a coward, he says looking at his reflection in the mirror. He walks to his staircase to sit for a while, in the chat group they ask him something about practice, but he doesn’t feel like answering, he opens the heavy door and approaches the stairs.

"You're late."

Kenma? He raises his head and there is the blonde sitting on almost the last step of the stairs playing calmly with his console. "Sorry? I didn't see you in your classroom."

"I went out for a while, but you didn't wait."

Kuroo gives him a bitter laugh. "Where were you?"

Kenma stops pressing the buttons and puts the console away in his pocket, he positions his hand on the step next to him and taps it gently with his palm a few times. He resignedly walks toward the stairs to sit next to him. "Misaki was waiting outside my classroom."

He will have to become Misaki’s friend so it won’t uncomfortable when they spend time together, with Kenma playing his games so much he will have to be the one who takes the reins of the conversation most of the time, for that reason he will have to investigate on topics to talk to her, hopefully they will invite him on their dates. Perhaps he can give her some advice about Kenma, he frowns at the thought of sharing the valuable information he knows about his best friend for all those years they have spent together. "Ahh," he manages to say without encouragement.

"You know that a girl is not going to come between us."

He bites the inside of his cheek, he doesn’t know why he is so irritated, next year he will not be here, now Kenma will have someone... He will forget about him, he will reduce his hours of conversation to share it with her. He will have to play Mario kart more often so he could improve and Kenma will prefer to play with him and not with her. What if he buys an extra controller so she can play? Or... What if it’s her the one who will use his controller from now on? 

  
  


His chest aches again, he hates her, he hates her for using his controller to play with Kenma. He hates her because she would talk to Kenma about topics they would never talk about, he hates her because she would shout his name from the bleachers and Kenma would look for her with his gaze, he hates her because she would kiss him whenever she wants. "Of course not."

"So you can talk to her, I don't really care," Kenma is playing with the sleeve of his shirt and he has his eyes on his task, his head is down and his feet are moving nervously.

"Of course I'll talk to her, we'll be friends," if she hurts Kenma in any way possible... well, he doesn't know how to answer that. He puts his hand on Kenma's knee to stop his foot from shaking. "So don't worry."

"No," Kenma shoots him a small glance before looking at the ground again. "I mean... if you like her, I-I'm not going to interfere."

What? "What?" He moves his body to sit on the bottom step so he can see Kenma's face.

"I don't even have feelings for her. I promise it won't be uncomfortable and I doubt she feels anything for me, she must be confused or something."

Kuroo opens his mouth and closes it immediately. What is he talking about? He knew he had to read the letter first. He wants to bang his head against the wall and go back in time to burn that damn letter. Kenma is sad and it’s his fault. "I don't understand, what did the letter say? Did she say something mean to you?"

Kenma shakes his head and makes a brief eye contact. "You're jealous." Shit. "But it doesn't matter, I never felt anything for her and I doubt she does for me, you can go out with Misaki. Now she must be sad so you can go comfort her or something like that."

Kuroo is sitting in the step below Kenma, the light from the window reflects him directly, he truly looks like an angel. He gently touches his chin to look him in the eyes, his golden eyes are shining bright. "Kenma, what are you talking about?"

Without looking away, the blonde replies, "I saw how you looked at her and she mentioned that she gave you the letter yesterday, that's why you were so distracted and sad... I get it, she is cute and her hair is long and her laugh is soft and she’s smart and she is beautiful and you like her."

"What?" He gets closer to him "Kenma... I don't like her. You like her! and she likes you too."

"Ugh, I don't like her," he makes a disgusted face.

"B-but she confessed to you."

"So? That doesn't mean I like her, you are sad so you should go out with her."

His mind is getting clearer now. "Hey, wait, wait. I don't like her, I didn't even knew who she was until she handed me your letter. It's not fair to you, you can still go talk to her."

Kenma rolls his eyes. "I already told you, she's not the person I like."

"Oh, who is it?" 

  
  
  


Kenma stares at him deeply, his eyes reading all his movements. Does he know? He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "I was jealous of her," Kenma nods and opens his mouth to say something, but Kuroo cuts him off. "No, not like this. Give me time a-and I'll write a better, longer letter and I’ll name every thing I like about you," he nervously laughs "It will be the best confession you will ever receive. "

Kenma blinks a few times clearly blushing, he brings his face closer to him. "Don't be silly, I don't need a stupid letter." 

  
  


Their faces are only centimeters away, Kuroo rests his hand on Kenma's cheek, the two look into each other's eyes waiting for confirmation. He breaks the distance by bringing his lips closer to Kenma's. It’s a short and simple kiss but he still feels a tingling on his lips that is spreading across his entire body, his heartbeat increases in speed and he couldn't help the silly smile on his face. 

  
  


Kenma is still looking at him as they’re holding hands. He stands up and without letting go, he helps Kenma to get up when the bell rings.

Like most of the time, words are not needed between them. The two walk together towards the classroom. Kenma has a small smile on his face and Kuroo is not as disguised as the blonde.

  
  
  


When they reach the door, Kuroo stands against the wall for a while, Kenma only watches him. "Kenma, you know I'm still going to write the letter for you right?" He replies with a grimace. "I have so much to say that it will surely take you all weekend to finish it."

Kenma looks at him with a serious expression, he tries to look for a sign of regret on his face, but his doubts are clarified with his answer. "Well, then I will write you a letter too." Kuroo opens his mouth in surprise. "But don't expect a giant essay or something like that." Kuroo shakes his head excitedly and they both say goodbye with their eyes.

He is sitting paying zero attention to his boring history class, still without erasing the smile from his face. The sun warms the left part of his body, maybe he will go for an ice cream with Kenma later. He sighs a few times and with a pen in hand he begins to write his love confession for Kenma, he has to start as soon as possible because it would certainly be a long letter.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let's interact on [Twitter!!](https://twitter.com/ReadsVale)


End file.
